


Date night

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Out as a couple





	Date night

Max and Iago are at a bar. Out with Edu and his boyfriend. It has been a while since Max has seen Edu. They have been there for a while laughing, talking. Max is talking to Edu at the bar, getting him and Iago more drinks. Edu wasn't a fan of Iago's in the beginning, kept reminding Max Iago is a thief. It was all Edu had been able to see. Max saw something else, as much as he had been fighting not to, to see only what Edu had been talking about. He had seen that part of Iago that wanted to be more than the thief, who wanted to be out of it completely. 

Edu has warmed up to him. Even commenting to Max how good he thinks Iago looks. Suggesting he might get a quick window in. Max shakes his head. As hard as Edu might try. Max looks over at Iago, who is talking to Edu's boyfriend and knows he has nothing to worry about. Edu knows Iago and Max aren't doing the open relationship thing, not with the looks he has seen Max and Iago exchange all night. 

Max can remember the last time he was here. It was with Enric, hanging out with Merce and Edu. He thought he had been in love. As he sets the drinks on the table, he looks at Iago, there is no comparison. Iago has his glass in his hand as he takes a sip, Max doing the same. Setting the glass down, his eyes watching as Edu is laughing at a story his boyfriend is telling Iago. Iago has a smile on his face. Max can't help but smile as he hears Iago laugh.

Iago taking a sip of his beer, setting his glass down, Iago's head and eyes turn to Max. Max is leaning back in his seat. Iago's eyes moving over Max, taking him in. Iago leaning in closer, slowly closing the distance between them, touching Max's lips with his. Max's body warming up. Iago pulls back. His eyes on Max, Iago's eyes are starting to burn. Max and Iago excuse themselves, saying good night to their friends. 

Arriving at the apartment door, Max pulls the key from his pocket. He can feel Iago behind him. Iago's lips on the back of his neck. It's not a full kiss, enough to make Max smile and start laughing as he feels them again. Feeling Iago's hands at his waist. Max is having some trouble focusing, getting the key to the doorknob. Max is aware of Iago touching him, his knees are starting to feel like jelly. 

He looks at the lock, his hand pushing the key forward into the lock, turning the key, turning the doorknob, pushing the door open. The key being placed on a small table by the door. He can hear the door close and lock behind him. He feels Iago behind him, hands on his waist, lips on his neck. Small kisses at first, Iago's grip on him a little tighter. One of Iago's hands leaves Max's waist, its new place on the other side of Max's neck to support it. 

Iago doesn't believe in holding himself back, anyone could have walked down the hall and Iago would not have taken a step away, been embarrassed about someone catching him next to Max. Iago would not have cared. Hearing Max laugh was music to him. Iago's lips move forward, closer to his throat Max's neck moving slightly, eyes closed, his breath coming quicker, Iago is driving him crazy. Max is turning, facing Iago. His lips meeting Iago's. Max feels his body melt into it. 

Their lips move as one. Iago's hand on the back of his head, his arm around Max's waist. Max knows they aren't moving from this spot. He has never thought of his and Iago's sex life as adventurous. Even though the places they have been together have been. And he's never thought of it as sex. Not with how he feels about Iago and not with how Iago feels about him. Max can feel himself moving, he doesn't know where, he doesn't care as his body finds something solid. 

Iago's hands moving under his shirt. Feeling Iago's skin on his own, it feels new every time. His fingers hungry, his lips hungry, so are Max's. Max thought he needed a bed for this, to make love to someone, to have them touch him. The night at the kiosk, they didn't have one, he had been convinced a bed was for two people who love each other. Being on a floor, if Max was honest with himself, they had started being lovers that night. The time after, in a car.

He knows most couples have sex in a car, him and Iago weren't a couple but it had felt like the kiosk did. It had been so unconventional to Max that it couldn't possibly count. Iago breaks the kiss, moving to Max's neck. He had never been anybody's lover before. He had tried with Enric, he had wanted to be Enric's and Enric to be his. 

Enric was never that comfortable with himself. Max, again if he was being honest, Enric didn't trust Max, not completely or love him and in return made Max feel uncomfortable. He is comfortable with Iago. Comfortable in himself, comfortable in them. He didn't have this with Enric. Just questions. Questions that made him question himself. Questions he doesn't have with Iago. He's more than comfortable with Iago, he's in love.

He trusts Iago. Iago's hands pull up Max's shirt. Iago's eyes moving over him, they are wanting what they see. Iago's lips touch Max's. Max wants to feel Iago's skin on his. His hands move under Iago's shirt. He's wearing Max's gray shirt. Pulling it over Iago's arms, discarding it to the floor. Max lips go to his. Iago's hands on him, pulling him closer. Iago breaks the kiss, moving to Max's neck. Max's breathing almost stops. The kisses on his neck deeper. Max turns his head, lips on Iago's neck. Feeling Iago's skin under his lips, his hand on Iago's neck, in his hair. 

He can't remember wanting anyone so badly. His hands moving down to Iago's waist, undoing the button on Iago's jeans. Finger's pulling the zipper down. Iago pulls back, moving back to Max's lips. Skin on skin. Max's hands on Iago's face. Iago's hands move down the front of Max's body. Not breaking the kiss, Max feels the button give, he hears the zipper. Max has never seen it as testing the limits, neither has Iago. He has freedom with Iago. Freedom to show how he feels, he doesn't have to hold back. Does he have to question where Iago's head is at? If he'll leave to go hook up with some stranger? No, he doesn't have to question what Iago wants. For as much as Iago wants Max, Max wants Iago just as badly.


End file.
